everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bliss Spellfairy
Centenniallia Spellinda Thorn',' or to distinguish herself from..."certain" other fairies, Bliss Spellfairy, is the successor of the Final Good Fairy Godmother from Sleeping Beauty. In the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel, circumstances have led to her destiny, not all of them pleasant. Appearance Bliss has soft curly lavender hair with a streak of blue through it that she wears in a low ponytail. She has smoky grey eyes with blue eye lashes and baby blue fairy wings. She has slate grey skin and pointed ears with earrings that look like a thorn stabbed through her earlobe. She wears a white flowing top that looks like it's splattered with pale pink, purple, and baby blue paint splatters. She wears white bell bottoms and a white belt with pale pink, purple, and baby blue rhinestones. On her feet are jeweled slippers. Personality Bliss looks like a cinnamon roll and for the most part that's true. She is this innocent ball of purity and light that no one wants corrupted. If someone so much as says a swear word around her, you can bet someone else will smack their hands over Bliss' ears and pull her away. But Bliss is more than just innocence. Sometimes she get's this...look on her face that makes people wonder what she's seen, what all she's been through. She's hiding something painful and you can see it written all over her face in unguarded moments. No one knows Bliss' real name, not even the Headmasters. She introduces herself as Bliss Spellfairy to anyone who asks, and if you press, saying that Bliss isn't a real name, she'll stalk away, ignoring you. Don't press for information she doesn't freely give out, her name, her mother, and the blue in her hair being topics you do not approach. She wants to be this cheery girl and a lot of times that comes easy. Sometimes though, it's obvious that she's trying to hard. She doesn't ''want ''to have any care in the world, but she does. She has a lot to worry about. And you can see it. However if you ask her if anything's wrong, she'll just toss her hair and smile brightly, saying: "No you silly billy." She often talks like she's younger than she is. She makes her voice super high pitched, uses poor grammar and words like "gunna" or "bestest" and sometimes lisps. In all actuality, her voice is pretty low, and she knows when she uses words like that that they are wrong. It's part of her act. Family means the world to her. And it doesn't have to be her own. She can't stand it if someone is fighting with their brother or their parents, and she will do everything in her power to help reconcile it. She doesn't feel right until she sees them hug it out. Friends TBA Family Bliss is not the daughter of the Final Fairy Godmother, she died without having children, but she lies when asked about it. It makes things easier, and it doesn't dig up old skeletons that are best left in the closet. Mother: The Dark Fairy Bliss's mother is The Dark Fairy and has pretty much disowned Bliss as much as she can without kicking her out of the castle. After learning of her second daughter's destiny, The Dark Fairy has effectively ignored her, saying how shameful it was that a "Thorn" was destined to be good. Bliss changed her name when she was nine and The Dark Fairy actually approves, it will bring less shame on the family that way. Even before her destiny was made known, her mother ignored her because Faybelle was to be her heir, not Bliss, and The Dark Fairy didn't want to waste time and energy on Bliss that she could have spent on her heir. Father: An Unknown Human Neither Faybelle nor Bliss know about their father, who he was or how their mother meant him, but they do know two things. He was a human, if The Dark Fairy yelling about how the reason Bliss is destined to be good was because of their weak, powerless, pathetic, human father and Faybelle as the oldest obviously "has more of The Dark Fairy's DNA." means anything. And that he is not to, under any circumstances, be named in their mother's presence. Sister: Faybelle Thorn Faybelle and Bliss had a falling out shortly after learning of their destinies. Faybelle demand Bliss help her and be evil so it could be a major sister moment and they're bond would be unbreakable, but Bliss told her she would never in a million years be like that. Now they don't talk, and when they make eye contact, Faybelle flitters away, making Bliss tear up. She misses the sister relationship they had before Bliss' destiny was made known. (Faybelle used to call Bliss Nialla and Bliss used to call Faybelle Belle, and they still do in private when thinking/referring to the other.) Interests '''Cheering: '''She started cheering because it was a way to be close to Faybelle without her being angry, but now it's just something to do. She enjoys it, and has become very good at it. She's very flexible, and very energetic, which makes her a great cheerleader. '''Debate: '''After dealing with her sister's arguments to try and get her to join her side, and her mother's mindset that Bliss could either be a Thorn or be good, Bliss learned how to outargue pretty much everyone. When going to the school, she decided it might be fun to pick up Debate as an extracurricular. After all, can't let a skill go to waste. Enemies TBA Romance TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Fairies Category:Roybels